Perfect Adventures for Perfect Killers
by JazzyMusic123
Summary: My "original" creepypasta character. :) The main character who tries to be like everyone else in the world has done something wrong and she thinks that she is being control by some god or something; she goes through a wild adventure to find and defeat this person to have her free will and meets the creepypasta household. May change from T to M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect Adventures for Perfect Killers**

 **Summary: The main character who tries to be like everyone else in the world has done something wrong and she thinks that she is being control by some god or something; she goes through a wild adventure to find and defeat this person to have her free will and meets the creepypasta household. IGN: Most original character of all time.**

 **A/N: This is totally an original story, I love my OC CHARACRTER! SHE IS LIKE THE BEST CHARATCER EER! I complete hate all these mary-sues characters on the web so that's why I wrote this story. I hope u gtuys enjoy it! Ku beyty! DESU! I bet mmama is super super super proud of me! I hope I csan be jus t like E.L. James! EEEEEEEEEE!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I TOTALS OWN THIS CHARACTER! DON'T STEAL, MKAY?! JEFFY IS MY WAIFU BTW!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: MEET MY CHJARACTERS!1!**

I walked inside my terrible awful school , where everyone is just super jealous of me. I have no idea why I am everyone bullies me desu. I don't just can't understand why. I wish I knew why though desu. I walked towards my locker and opened it.

There were pictures of characters from my favorite anime and much of books in it, I grabbed my Attack on Titan and Black Butler mangas desu. I closed my super awesome and saw the mean girls walking past me. Ugh, they always bully me because I'm Japanese even though I was born in America, freaking bakas. They also bully me because I am five hundred ten pounds for short girl and they can't even see my eyes, I wear these kawaii Hatsune Miku glasses (don't worry I need it) and they keep calling me four eyes. I hate those bakas, freaking baka! Ugh, desu!

My ash brown hair was only reaching down my shoulder and my face was cover in freckles and everyone keep saying my voice was really raspy and annoying. Ugh, they just don't get me! They never did! The empty world never understands me. I grabbed one of twinkles and ate both of them without chewing it down. I was bumped by one of the waru (evil) jocks.

"Ugh, move you weeaboo!" The jock kept walking after saying it.

Me? A weeaboo? NEVER! I was _not_ one of them! OF COURSE NOT!

I was wearing long sleeve Japanese anime girl black uniform (even though we don't even wear uniforms), sailor moon tights usgai cosplay animu, AND Tokyo ghoul shoes black boots animu. I look very beautiful today. No one will get in my way about my beautifulness. How could that possibly be a weeaboo thing?! Oh! That reminds me! I also was carrying my beloved beautiful kawaii desu body pillow of Ciel Phantomative with almost no clothes on because today I am going to meet a new student today and I heard it was male! Finally, I wonder if I can find my Jinsei saiai no hito (love of my life). *Sighs* I really hope.

I heard the school bell ring and started walking to my homeroom; today will sure be one Kureijī (crazy) day today!

I hopped inside the classroom and saw my kawaii male teacher, I totally had a crush on him but of course he doesn't know it. He was only person in this baka school who was super kind to me, when I first saw him; I fell deeply in love with him. I remember that time when I was force to go to the Halloween dance because my baka mother made me to because "I need to social" (stupid right?) and everyone was making fun of me except him. He asked me to dance and of course, I danced with him. He was beautiful when I was dancing with him. He is like my bestest friend I only have. I waved to him. "Konnichwai sensei desu!"

"Oh my god…" He mumbled (I think it's a good thing, maybe he is shy to talk to me, tehehe!) and turned around and looked at me ominously, "Hello um…eh…someone, how's your day?"

"Going super diper great, sensei! How's yours desu?" My Shinzō went doki doki every time I see my kawaii sensei. He had long brown hair, kawaii chocolate brown eyes, obviously showing his beautiful muscles and nice, very nice booty.

I wasn't a booty person but if I was, I will go after his.

"Um…uh…" My hot teacher Mr. Dickson was trying to find answer, "It could be better, I hope."

"What's wrong, sensei? Did something happen desu?" I leaned closer to my sensei who is leaning back away from me. Why is he so super dipty shy of me?!

"Um…nothing is wrong really. I was just hoping I didn't bump into someone I didn't want to talk to. Unfortunately, I did."

"Aw, that sucks sensei!" I heard the school bell ring again. "Oh I gotta sit in my seat, but I really, really hope today will get better for you sensei!"

"Me too, me too." He sighed of sadness.

"Kay, see ya later, sensei!" I walked my desk which for some reason was back in the class where no one can really see me. It's sad but I hope sensei-chan will fix that so I can see his kawaii face more desu! I sat on my seat, hoping it wouldn't break again for the fifth time. They should really fix these seats, you know? Freaking baka school with baka people.

I saw my waru students walking inside the classroom and taking a seat. No one will sit me unfortunately! It super sucks! At least those waru girls aren't in my classroom; ugh I can't stand me bakas!

I saw a kawaii boy with brown straight median hair, green emerald eyes, and wearing a really kawaii shirt of Black Butler. I was super jealous of that shirt. UGH DESU!

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Tony or something like that. He just recently moved from this neighborhood and…stuff. He will be with us for the year, now please Tony, take that seat next to um…her, why don'tcha you?" Sensei whispered something in Tony's ear before Tony started walking to his seat.

I wonder what sensei said about me. Probably some really really good things! YUP YUP! Tony walked to his seat and sat next to me. He looked at me with a bright smile and spoke,

"Hi I'm Tony, who are you?"

"Oh I am Perfecta Artemisia Tamma Bachiko Chiyo Cho Kanpekina Waru On'na Meari Su, but you can call me Perfecta Art Cho or just Perfecta."

"That's…a long name."

"I don't know, I think it's a bit too short though, I'm thinking to change it to make it longer than that when I get out of school."

Well …I am glad that you know what to do after school then…"

"I know, me too! What do you want to do after school?"

"Oh um…it's a bit personal thing, you know?"

"Oh, ok! I totally understand!"

I am sure that today will be the most greatest day EVAAAAR! What could possibly go wrong?!

…

Ah, today is such a kawaii day and today is the most kawaii day than every day I had! I think I have granted a new friend and I am super happy, unfortunately I don't think he can go to lunch with me for some reason. Maybe he also shy too! I am glad that I am making friends other than my anime characters! What could possibly go wrong today?

"Perfecta," I turned around and saw those waru mean girls! UGH! "I saw you talking to Mr. Dickson. Back away from him, he is obviously mines."

"You freaking tsundere!" I spoke to her, finally standing up from myself, "He is obviously mines and only mines! I will kill you for my sensei-kun! Watch ur back because I totally get all the boys in my dating simulator game!"

Woah! I usually try to run away from them but this super dipery strange! What just happened there?

The girls laughed at me, "You're are so funny, let's go girls." The mean girls walked away from me to get their food. Ugh freaking freaking bakas!

I went to the lunch line and wait for my food. I gotten my food which it was yummy sushi and bottle of water.

I sat by myself and took all my food that I have gotten at home. I have ten twinkles, eleven chocolate brownies, seven boxes of Pocky, and a much of Japanese candy. I am so Japanese, I hate those freaking weeaboos on the internet. I ate all my snacks in one bite and start eating my sushi. Today's lunch was such kawaii peace as ever.\

Until…

"Hey weeaboo Perfecta, take this!" One of the waru jocks threw a ball of paper at my head and I started to cry because they ruined my perfectly kawaii peace day. They begin to laugh at me and start throwing more things at me. Then later everyone start throwing me stuff at me.

I cried so much that I just needed to leave here. I got up from my seat and start running to the girls' restroom. I ran inside the girls' restroom and went inside a stall and cry super hard.

"Why is everyone always jealous of me?" I questioned of them, "What have I done to them to make them mad? Everyone is just super jealous of me for some reason! Is it because I'm perfect or something? Sorry that I'm perfect compare to everyone else! I never meant to be this perfect after all!" I CRIED more every question I asked myself. WHY DOES THI HAE TO HAPPENED TO ME?! *CRYS*

WHHHHHYYYYYYY!

I heard girls laughing outside the stall. "Haha, that pathetic bitch is crying now. That happens when you're a weeaboo bitch! Haha! I am such crazy bitch, aren't I?!"

I cried even more when I heard that. Why is this happening to me?

 _"Because Perfecta is nothing but a pathetic young girl who has little knowledge of things."_

Huh who said that?

 _"But then Perfecta thought she heard something, a teenage girl's voice with music in the background in her head. But then she was assuming she was just going insane for some odd reason. But little did she know that it may or may not change her life forever. Life will never be the same ever again to her."_

What, what was that about?

 _"She keeps questioning to the gods, but however, there was no gods to reply to her questions whatsoever."_

Stop doing that!

 _"She thought "stop doing that!" to the gods but once again, there was no gods to do such a thing to her."_

I am serious, stop doing that!

 _"She continues thinking trying to stop someone doing something but she fails to understand what I keep saying about the gods."_

"You know what," I spoke out loud, "I'm going to leave here, I must be crazy or something for some odd reason." I walked outside of the stall and wash my face. I walked out of the bathroom and I heard the bell ring.

It was time to go to class again. UGH! Well, I can't wait to talk to sensei again after school!

 _"Little did she know that she had a surprise after school that will–with no doubts–destroy her normal life forever, changing her to a totally different person than today."_

"Say what?!"

…

The last school bell has ring and school was finally over now! I can't wait to see sensei! After I talk to sensei because I am going to confess my beloved love for him (and he will say yes of course, he always looking at me beautifully!), I am going to read some creepypastas and watch animu! Jeff the Killer is mah favorite anime creepypastya! He is super haot and stuff!

I walked to my classroom and looked at the door nerviously. Ok just take breaths, Perfecta. I took long deep breaths. I opened the door.

 _"As Perfecta opened the door, she peeked a little inside the strange classroom, she–."_

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!"

 _"She once again screamed at the gods, soon thinking she is now becoming schizophrenia. Although she narrates everything she does or what is happening around her in her head, she may as well be schizophrenia."_

"I am _not_ schizophrenia, mkay?" Anyways, I walked inside the classroom since the stupid voice said I peeked a little inside, I am going to do the opposite! I saw my teacher doing hentai to one of those mean girls. I. Can't. Believe. It.

"S-sensei?" I nervously spoke to my sensei.

He looked up and saw me crying in tears and nervously said, "Oh…hey um…whatever your name is. What are you doing here?"

"I CANNOT BELIEVE U WILL DO THIS ME SENESI!" I started crying even more than ever. "I-I thought…I-I thought you-you love me sensei-kun…"

The girl I strongly hate forever and possibly the devil looked at me and said, "Listen you filthy weeaboo, I told you he was mine but you don't want to listen. Now fuck off, Mr. Dickson never liked you. In fact, he hates you. He will rather see you killed than spend another day seeing you fat ass face, biatch."

I randomly grabbed the desk and threw it at Mr. Dickson causing him fell on the ground, hurting every bone in his body and start bleeding. He starts yelling in agony.

OH MY KAMI, WHAT JUST HAPPENED!1! I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THAT! I DIDN'T WANT TO DO SUCH A THING TO MY SENSEI-KUN!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU STUPID BITCH?! He was supposed to pay for my child support, bitch! Who is going pay for it now?! That's why Attack on Titan is a piece of shit for weeaboos like you!"

I went through my Vocaloid messenger and grabbed my totally Japanese knife; I didn't want to do this. I am being controlled by something, who is controlling me?! I took out my knife and said, "DON'T TALK SHIT ABOUT ATTACK ON TITAN, IT'S REALLY GOOD SHOW!" I threw it on her head, instantly died from that. Sensei slowly died from me throwing the desk at him.

What the fuck is going on?! I didn't want to this! This isn't me, what is going on?! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?! WHO IS DOING THIS TO ME?!

 _"Perfecta kept shouting in her head, questioning what is happening to her and who could've done this. Little did she know that, she–herself–is the actual person who caused their deaths. Her tempter caused her to kill her worst enemy and her love of her life…Mr. Dickson. She kept looking at their bodies shockingly, thinking what she should do with them and hoping she wouldn't get caught right now and has time to get out of this madness."_

Oh my kami…it was…it was you… It was that stupid voice in my head that caused this. It somehow forced me to kill them and I really didn't want them to die even that baka girl. Well…actually I did want her to die the most really, but…I didn't want my sensei to die! I loved sensei! But…I really have to go! I don't want to die too!

I ran out of the classroom and looked around the hallway, making sure it was no one around me when I was leaving. I MUST LEAVE NOW!

I quickly ran out the school and start running home where my waru foster parents live. Yes, I am–

 _"–Perfecta was adopted by two perfectly happy couple, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. The couple was proud to have Perfecta as their daughter even though she has become…this thing. It was unfortunate for the couple but they still dearly love their daughter even though she thinks they are against her for some reason."_

SHUT THE HECK UP YOU BAKA VOICE! GOSH!

Anyways, I walked inside the waru house and I saw my parents in kitchen, having fun without me of course. They never loved me for some reason! I don't understand why though! What have I done wrong to them?! Why does everyone hate me for being such a golden star?!

My parents looked at me and smiled brightly (although, it completely fake), "Hey Perfecta, how has your day been?"

"Um…fine I guess."

 _"The young mom looked at her child worried, wondering what is wrong with her deeply inside. However, Perfecta still continues hating her parents because she thinks they will betray her sooner or later maybe like Jeff's parents did. How unfortunate for the parents."_

SHUT UP VOICE, GOSUH! My mother spoke, "If you need anything, just call me ok?"

"Whatever mom!" I walked upstairs and went inside my bedroom. Ah what a kawaii bedroom! Ugh, why does no one ever understand me?! I am going lay down on this bed and listen to super depress song!

I was listening The "Me" in Me by IA! What a kawaii song! It totally gets me than anyone does! Vocaloid is basically me in singing version! EEEEEEE!

I danced to the song and I was completely having fun doing this than being around with people! Why can't people be just like this? Why can't they be like anime and creepypasta? Gosh! I continue listening to Vocaloid, making me daydream I was hanging out with Vocaloid at an awesome club in Japan (obviously, no country is better than Japan!). I was dancing with my favorite Vocaloid named Kaito, making out and stuff.

Oh it was super joyful doing whatever I want with my Vocaloid crew, me and Kaito start slow dancing, still making out and stuff because a slow song of the Vocaloid start playing. It was such a joyful dance! Oh it was super joyful doing whatever I want with my Vocaloid crew, me and Kaito start slow dancing, still making out and stuff because a slow song of the Vocaloid start playing. It was such a joyful dance! The song called Reboot sung by Miku Hatsune, Luka Megurine, and Zimi Samune. WHAT A SAD SONG! Kaito and I stopped making out and just continuing dance to it, I was crying on his shoulder because the song was super sad.

The super sad song ended and the electro dance music start playing again. Kaito and I stopped dancing and left for somewhere private for us.

"Kaito-chan…" I looked at him adorably.

"Yes Perfecta?"

"I-I…I love you, Kaito!" I started blushing really kawaii.

"Perfecta-kun…" I looked up at his beautiful blue eyes, "I love you too, Perf–."

I suddenly snapped to reality and heard a long pop sound, I looked around the room and I was suddenly in the kitchen. It was somehow nighttime and I witness...oh god…I witness my parents' bodies. I saw a bloody knife on my hand and I quickly dropped it on the ground.

Oh god…I…I–

 _"Perfecta has realized that she has done something wrong, terribly wrong. She finally realized after her dissociation, she had killed her parents in front of her eyes. Their bodies were lying down on the kitchen ground, blood all over the small room, and there were blood on her clothing."_

LIKE I SAID, SHUT UP YOU STUPID VOICE! I am so sick of you and–!

"Whoa…" I turned around and saw a girl with auburn long hair, blood red color eyes, and slight pale skin, wearing the creepiest smile I have ever seen (and I see Jeff's). "I never knew you had it in you."

"W-who are you?"

"Well…I get few names here and there, but you missy. You can call me Enola. A beautiful name isn't it, huh?"

"Y-yes, I guess? What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's more like what are _you_ doing here, you just killed parents. Shouldn't you be running from the cops by now?"

"Well I…I have no idea what is going on with me."

"It doesn't matter; I think you're the perfect person to be hanging out with me so come with me, Perfecta. Don't ask why I know your name, just come on. There's nothing more those people will do with you. You killed like four people now. Basically you are now a serial killer, you're one of the cool kids now! Let's go and meet our beloved creepypastas."

"Wait…CREEPYPASTA?!"

TO BE CONTINUED?!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, the author's note from last time was basically a joke. I'm not actually like that. _T_ _his story is possibly being a parody of original character creepypastas like Clockwork, Nina the Killer, and Jana the Killer_ (creepypastas that are so bad that we supposed to take it seriously unfortunately, I wish they were Tommy Wiseau bad so we can at least laugh at them). And with a little inspiration of Filthy Frank's videos, The Witch's House, and seeing a lot cringe videos of weeaboos because what the heck plus I am doing another weeaboo character but she isn't too important and not as funny as this weeaboo. She does not throw "desu" everywhere and is very protective character, plus that character ****_acts_** **like a weeaboo for many reasons. This character is disgustingly a weeaboo that I am having a blast writing her. It's shockingly that there's no weeaboo character who is this fat like her in fan fiction, but eh whatever.**

 **Long story short; _don't take all of this too serious until I say so_. I have a surprise for you guys! :D Goodbye. I will continue my horrible writing style for this character though because I'm too lazy and it's freaking hilarious that way.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Perfecta Art Cho (her name is way too long to write it all down) and Enola (probably the best character in the story), I don't own the other creepypasta characters obviously. (I don't care what you guys do to Perfecta (you can even make hentai and I wouldn't give a shit), don't steal my Enola (or anything to her).)**

 **Note: Please get me the favorites or whatever and comments; I suffer so much cancer for doing this story (besides watching Filthy Frank). (I had to watch a lot cringe weeaboo videos, bad creepypastas, and I almost wanted kill myself from watching and reading them, please help me out by just getting me favorites from the torture I have been through for this character.)**

* * *

 **Theme song of the story (if it turns into a TV show or cartoon/anime): Dark Woods Circus (because what the heck?!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: I MET THE CREPYZPASTASZ !2211!**

"It doesn't matter; I think you're the perfect person to be hanging out with me so come with me, Perfecta. Don't ask why I know your name, just come on. There's nothing more those people will do with you. You killed like four people now. Basically you are now a serial killer; you're one of the cool kids now! Let's go and meet our beloved creepypastas."

"Wait…CREEPYPASTA?!" I looked at the young-looking girl shockingly. "What do you mean by creepypastas?!"

She giggled, "You know silly, Jeff the Killer and Slenderman creepypastas. Don'tcha you want to meet them? It is your dream, correct?"

I looked at the ground, "Well…"

 _"_ _This was it. This was the chance to meet the creepypastas, the people she loved and wanted to meet for a very long time. She wanted them to be real, but…people around the internet kept saying "it's fantasy, not reality" which it's getting really annoying right now. She went along with everyone; she didn't want to be an outcast although she believed that what the two girls did was inexcusable. She felt it in her heart that they were real people and that was really a Slender mansion, a mansion that she feels that she belongs there._

 _Part of her is thirsty yelling, "DO IT, PERFECTA! IT'S YOUR CHANCE TO BE WHO YOU WANTED TO BE!" However, another part of it is saying–."_

"SHUT UP ALREADY GOSH!" I yelled at the shut baka voice, gosah! BAKA FREAKING BAKA VOICE!

 _"_ _The best choice for Perfecta was lie to the warm pale white skin with eerie smirk across her youth face. There was something underneath the unusual blood red eyes and smooth front lace long hair, reaching down on her back."_

"Who are you talking to?" Enola questioned me, looking at me confusedly.

"Not you, of course! I am yelling at this baka voice! Ugh, it's super annoying!" I must do the opposite of what the voice says; it's the only choice! It made me killed my sensei and my parents. I need to find a way to kill that voice! "Of course, it is one of my dreams! I want to meet them right away please!"

Enola smirked at me, "I am so glad that you agree! Ok, but first I need you to look like one of the creepypasta. You can't be one of us if you can't look one of us, you know?"

An idea randomly popped out in my head, "I got an idea!" I grabbed the huge tank of gas and pour it on me. I grabbed the matches and set the fire on me. The fire really hurts than I thought, but I didn't care! I wanted this! I wanted to be one of them and that's what it takes to become one! "I WANT TO BE JUST LIKE JEFFY-CHAN! HEHEHE!"

 _"_ _Perfecta was in a single fire, burning herself alive, laughing manically. Enola looked at the sixteen year old girl in the fire, trying to figure out what to do to her. Perfecta later passed out of the pain."_

I didn't pass out of the–

 **…**

I woke up on the ground and saw much of trees around me. I heard classical music in background. I got up from the ground and notice I was wearing something different. Whoa, who changed me? And I guess the voice was right when I was going to pass out of the pain, it really did hurt. I don't know how Jeff and other creepypasta characters did it without yelling in agony!

In the background was a familiar piano music playing by an old radio, I heard it before but I am unsure what I heard it from. Later I saw Enola walking up to me with her bright smile, holding a mirror towards me.

"Good morning, Perfecta or shall I say "good afternoon"?"

"It's the afternoon?!"

"Yes, from the looks of it, it's no doubt the afternoon. It's possibly one in the afternoon, but I could be wrong. Ha, I doubt I'm wrong. Anyways, you really change yourself, Perfecta. Look at yourself." She lifts up the mirror in front of me, showing my reflection in the mirror.

I really did look different than I use to. I had white skin like Jeff's skin, black long hair (I had two ponytails up and two down pigtails, they were hold by red ribbons), huge boobies, perfect small waist line, and huge butt. I looked…perfect….just like Jeff. My mouth was like Jeff's and I was wearing red lipsticks. I had one black colored eye and one crystal blue eye and they both sparks. My eyes were being hold by multiple staples, but I looked really kawaii and not hideous. I had Arabic eyeliner on and little pink blush on my cheeks to look more kawaii. I looked down at myself and looked what I was wearing. I was wearing: black solid knot crop tank top, black and white panda hoodie jacket, red and black tartan mini skirt, garter belt with fishnet thigh leggings, black genuine leather thick combat boots, black leather choker collar with a heart, rainbow LTBG earrings (totals support gays!) and skeleton earrings, these rubber bands that I randomly found (I don't even know this band), long black and rust fingerless gloves that has laces on it and it has a bit of red on it, black and red colored nails (it's like a checkboard), a nose piercing, and finally snake bites lip piercings.

I looked super perfect! I looked like everyone else and I was super proud of myself! No longer of the old me! This was me! This was always me! And I truly loved it!

"So Perfecta…what do you want to do now?"

I looked at Enola, my new best friend. I know she was now my best friend. She was helping me, I know I got to watch out the cops but it didn't matter! I was going to safe now that Enola was on my side forever!

"I…I…I want to kill someone now! Yes, I am a creepypasta now! And I shall find my victim! I want to be just like Jeff the Killer! My husband-boo!"

"Understandable, a victim we shall find then. Anything for Perfecta, of course."

Oh I felt super powerful! No one will stop me, no one!

 _"_ _Perfecta thought. She couldn't see the other light; there was a small scream from her head, begging for help. That small scream knew what was truly happening, the scream wanted the sixteen year old to wake up but she didn't. Continues her ignorance. Between the beautiful Beethoven music in the background, there was horror that Perfecta choose to ignore."_

SHUT UP YOU BAKA VOICE, THERE IS NO SCREAMS AROUND HERE! OK?! You're just jealous that I am beautiful and perfect now! I am so soon to meet my Jeffy and you don't even know it, you baka voice! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!

 _"_ _Oh…how wrong she was… Indeed, wrong she was. But she will continue yelling at the gods until the story ends."_

UGH! BAKA! I HATE YOU VOCIE! I HOPE U FDIE!

 _"_ _Perfecta really needs to learn how to spell some words unfortunately."_

DON T JUDGE MAII! MKAY?! BAKLA, BAKAE, BAKWE!

 **…**

We did listen to Enola's weird classical music (who listens to classical music at this time of year? She freaking baka) until the night falls. I yelled at her to turn her weird classical music into some real music like Vocaloid and called her a baka. Man, all those chilling Vocaloid music I listen to is finally being useful! I need to find what could be my theme song! Enola told me I need a theme song in the creepypasta world! She is really useful object!

I was thinking making "Wide Knowledge of the Late, Madness" sung by Miku Hatsune! I love that video! Possibly by favorite video ever! Kaito eats them and everything! He is so freaking cool! That's why I love him so much!

Enola and I walked to one of those waru jocks that started throwing things at me in lunch time yesterday! That freaking baka will pay! In the background, there was a song called Trick and Treat by Vocaloid obviously! I was holding my chef's knife while Enola baka self didn't care a weapon. Why did she not care a weapon?! Freaking baka!

I guess Enola is bit innocent; she doesn't seem like a killer type of person anyways. She wears red jumper skirt with suspenders on, black t-shirt, black hoodie jacket, white socks, and brown oxford shoes. She seems really too innocent to do anything, haha!

"Hey Enola!" Before we went inside the house, I asked Enola about something I was wondering about, "Are you an innocent person?"

"Well…kind of… Why?"

"Just wanted to know, hehe! I don't want our victims to go away! And when I say _our_ victims, I mean _my_ victims."

"Um…alright then…" Enola looked down at the ground, waiting for me to invade the house.

"Now you have to kill everyone or at least try to not make people wake up and I'll kill my enemy, ok?"

"Um…ok I guess… I can do that, I hope."

We walked inside the house (with no permission, of course) and walked to my bully's room. The boy was sleeping in his bed, recklessly. Oh he has another thing coming to him already! I played Kagome, Kagome by Vocaloid (mostly sung by Luka and Miku) so it could creepy him out. I waited next to his bed, waiting for him to wake up.

"What the, who put this weeaboo shit on?!" He stood up and I put the knife against his neck. "W-what? Who is this?!"

"I am Perfecta the Kanpekina Killer, now…" I leaned closer to his ears and whispered, "Go…to…sleep…my kawaii desu~!" I raised the knife high and hit him through his neck. I got on top of him and start stabbing him repeatedly. I was laughing manically and man, it felt so good killing him! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THAT BAKA VOICE?!

 _"_ _Perfecta was truly an idiot."_

WHAT?! DID YOU JUST CALL ME THAT?! COME AT EM VOICE! YOU BAKA MOTHER FUCKER! I kept stabbing him until there was a lot blood on me. I smiled manically. I am happy to be insane, I love being insane! Insane is my–!

 _"_ _Perfecta thought she was "insane", but she should know that she was perfectly sane or at least at this very moment. Insane people doesn't know that they're insane, Perfecta."_

"Shut. The hell…UP!" I got up for the the bully's body and stabbed at the wall repeatedly. "BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!"

"Perfecta!" I turned around and saw Enola looking at me shockingly like I was insane, "What are you doing?! You're…you're stabbing the wall!"

"Well yes, Enola, I am stabbing the wall and I'm perfectly happy about that! I am trying to get this baka voice out of my head for once and all!"

"Listen Perfecta, we need to go. Fast and hurry, we could get caught by cops and never meet the creepypastas!" I nodded and followed her out of here and went to the woods again.

The woods was my new home. There was no mom or dewad with me anymore. It was just me and Enola (unfortunately).

Days has passed and I haven't heard the voice talking since I killed my evil bully, I felt wonderful. No more of that voice. I was actually really happy about that. Anyways, it was nighttime and Enola was cooking food for me even though she was starving and I have little food supplies. I was able to make it. I know I can. I'm not sure about Enola but she'll be fine at the end anyways. She's not too important.

I heard footsteps coming to this way, I turned around and I saw…my goodness! It was Jeff the Killer, he was hot as always!

"Hey you two," I flipped my ponytoil off on my shoulder and nodded, trying to flirt with Jeff off the bat. I tried to show as much cleavage as I can. I opened my legs widely, trying to show my white pantsu to him, hoping he will notice. I was super hot and kawaii desu, of course he will notice me, right?! "Join me; I can give you food, shelter, and everything if you come with us."

"T-that will be great." Enola was shivering because it was cold outside. "Perfecta?"

"Of course I will love to go!" I blush a little. He winked at me and I blushed even more. He so moe.

We followed him to this giant place that looks like a mansion. COULD THIS BE THE SLENDER MANSION?! MY GOD! THIS WILL BE AMZING SUAS3E! We went inside the mansion and it was such a lovely mansion.

"Wow, it is so lovely, Jeffy!"

He smiled at me, "Why thank you, my lady."

It's official, we are going to be together forever!

 _"_ _Byoutiful."_

Wait, what was that? Probably was nothing!

I saw the other creepypasta characters in the living room, playing around. Ugh, it's great to see them here! EEEEE! I am so glad that I didn't listen to that voice, I'm glad I decided to follow Enola! My life has gotten better now! This is my life and nothing else!

"iT Is _BEAUTIFUL_ tO sEe My ViCtIm _HAPPY…"_ I heard a raspy woman voice from my ear. What the…that's was strange… Oh god…was that the voice?!

 _"_ _Pefecta thought she heard the gods' speaking to her once again, but really…it was the little devil speaking in her ears. Telling her the reality."_

SHUT UP YOU FREAKIDJFDN VOICE, I AM DO SICK OF YOIU! MAKAY!? I WILL KILL YOU JUST WATCH! I started to cry.

"Perfecta," I looked at my lovely Jeff's face, he looked worried about me. "What's worry, you don't like it here?"

"No, no! It's not that! It will never be that! This is my home, my life! It's just that…the voice, it keeps harassing me and…I need to find this voice before it's too late. It may end up killing me or something! Please Jeffy, pelease hel;p em! I need you! I eneed you to helop me, Jeffy-chan!"

"Perfecta…" He looked into my eyes and leaned closer to my beautiful voice. "I love you at the moment I saw your pantsu. I am super in love you, will you marry me?" I smiled at him and quickly nodded.

"Of course, I will marry you!" I smashed my lips against him and everyone In the room clapped for us. I can't wait to be Jeffy's waifu! "Please Jeffy! Please tak ee sometwhere private for us!" Jeffy-chan carried me and walked to upstairs and went inside his bedroom. He threw me on the bed and collapse on top of me. We made love for the very first time and we laid down on the bed, exhausted.

 _"_ _Gotta keep it PG-13. Perfecta's life has been going really fast in one second. One minute she was in the woods, thinking about Jeff and another minute she had sex with Jeff, about to be Jeff's wife. Literally. Little did she know, Jeff was kind of still thirteen years old, but it really doesn't matter. But also that something different is actually happening."_

"Jeffy-chan, the voice is talking again!" I started crying; I just wanted the voice to stop talking and trying to kill me.

"Perfecta, it's ok." He wrapped his arms around and kissed me again. "You got me now to protect you. Tomorrow we will go on a search and look for this voice of yours. Slenderman can help us. I'm pretty sure Slenderman will automatically knows where this voice is coming from."

"R-really?! I anm aso happy to eb with you Jeffy-chan-senpai-kun-san! I lofve you so much!"

"I love you too babe."

I got off the bed and left the bedroom, Jeffy-chan was going to sleep now, I know he will. I walked down the stairs and walked the club room. There was this club room where everyone was at, clubbing and stuff. I saw Enola talking to Eyeless Jack. I drink a lot of alchol and start grinding on Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, Ben Drowned, basically all the guys except Ticci TOBY. He thinks he was too cool for me.

I talked to my favorite people ever, Clockwork, Nina the Killer, Jana the Killer, Sally, every girl creepypasta except Enola and Jane. They're pretty stupid. I am a super star in this place! I got naked and danced around the epic club of Slendy's.

I remember doing it (having sex if you're stupid) with every guy in here, it was pretty fun! I bet Jeffy doesn't mind me having sex with all of them! If he truly loves me like he said he did, then he obviously accepts me doing this! I even did it with the girls (except Enola, she's gross)! They wouldn't better as the guys though but since I was totally drunk, it doesn't even matter! I beat up Jane and Enola and continue having sex with all the guys. The best guys was Eyeless Jack, Ticci Toby, Slenderman, Hoodie, and Masky. Way better than Jeff!

 _"_ _The more her as a creepypasta, the more she became a bitch. Her inner demons have overcome her and became a mega bitch that no one likes or I like to call it: a Mary-Sue. She was reckless of her actions that could hurt her one-hour relationship with Jeff, but Jeff may accept this because like I say: a Mary-Sue. But then again, she had another thing coming for her."_

SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU STUPID VOICE! I AM WAY BEETER THAN U, YOU JUST JEALOUS OF ME, OK! STPS IT11!

The club was over and we went to bed. When I get up voice, pretend for everything you said to be over. I'm coming for you, voice. I will find you. And I will kill you for sure. Be ready mother fucker.

* * *

 **A/N: Perfecta can't hear me when it's in bold so I think I'm good. We only have two chapters, I was going to do three chapters but I don't want you guys to suffer too much so here you go. I'm planning to write the chapter now and then writes the other chapter next time. It's a short story thankfully. I accidentally made Perfecta a bitch in this chapter but I guess she was kind of a bitch the whole start of it, huh?**

 **If you hate the character, it's fine. It's fine to hate this character, I made this character and I hate her in my guts. I want to…ugh! I freaking hate her so much! What a bitch! But yeah, you supposed to hate the character so it's fine.**

 **I am going to make a soundtrack on this story so yeah. I hope you guys enjoy it! Bye! Until next time!**

* * *

 **Ending Song: Alice of Human Sacrifice (because, why the fuck not? She is a weeaboo creepypasta so it's fitting)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my fellow people, this is third chapter. We are already close to the end of the story! I told you guys it's a short story, anyways I actually really hype for the last chapter of this shit story. I am going to post it on DeviantArt too because fuck it why not? It's a parody of all that shit and I may make this chapter short just so I can jump into the last one. I only have a week to write this story because hell–I mean school is about to start again unfortunately (luckily I am having instrument class and I am really excited because I REALLY want to learn the piano (I love the piano)). GET READY TO PLAY INSTRUMENTS BITCHES! Haha…sorry for wasting your time (there's 99.9% chance; you're not even reading this so it's cool).**

 **Disclaimer: I do own Mary-Sue–I mean Perfecta and Enola. I do** ** _not_** **own the rest of the creepypasta, please support the official writers (except the bad ones, you know who you are)! :D**

 **Note: Classical music is** ** _amazing_** **to listen to while writing. Just beautiful! Try it out guys! It really works! I have to download a lot of these types of music for writing! Beethoven, you're genius!**

* * *

 **Theme song of the story (if it turns into a TV show or cartoon/anime): Dark Woods Circus (because what the heck?!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: GET READIII TO UR ASS BEAT, VOCIE DESU!**

I woke up in Jeffy-chan's bed and the first thing I heard my type of music on! I know this song! It's called Love like Oxygen by Shine! EEEEE! I CAN'T BELIEVE SLENDY WILL DO THAT FOR ME! HE knows I love these music, I super glad that he did that for me! I put on some clothes and wnet to the kitcjhedn. I saw Ticci Toby cooking waffles and pancakes for me.

Hoodie was making his cheesecake and Eyeless was eating his kidneys. Enola was reading her boring baka book at the table. Ugh, why she doijng here anyways? I walked up to her.

"Why r u rteading, Enola?"

"Um…because I want to? Is there a problem?"

"Of course not, read whatever and whenevber you want! KAY!?"

"Ok? Hey, are you ready to get that voice of yours?"

"Oh yeah, I am ready! I want to kill that stupid voice once and for all! I hate that voic4! It ruined my life so I am going to ruin that voice's life now~!

"Ok Slenderman needs know what gender it is, what is it?"

"It's a female, I think she is a teenager. Fifteen maybe?"

"That's good, I need that information. Can you picture the voice?"

"Um…not really?"

"It's ok, I think we got the most important information. Describe more about the voice please."

"Well…she has a bit of a soft voice, a quiet person maybe? I sometimes hear loud typing and sometimes music. Few laughter and other… Right now I hear this song called Chu Chu Chu B1A4, oh wait it went off now… Oh great now she is playing that one song by number twelve from this anime called Mirai Nikki, btw the sub is always better than the dub with no doubts."

"Oh, that's pretty…interesting…"

"I don't hear anything anymore. She either stopped listening to it or I can't hear it anymore."

 _"_ _You just can't hear it anymore, Perfecta."_

"It just talked to me! Oh my god! I can't believe it! She usually narrates and stuff! What do you want, you freaking baka!"

 _"_ _Haha! Come and find out. All you have to do find this mountain, the forbidden mountain. Come at me bro."_

"Oh I will come at you, you freaking baka! She must be in the forbidden mountain, but what forbidden mountain?!"

"I know where that at, Perfecta. Trust me, I know where it is. It's strange though…how come _you_ can hear this voice and no one else? Maybe, you have some powers inside of you?"

"Well…" I flipped my hair, "It makes sense, I mean…I am perfect after all."

Enola took a deep breath, "Yeah…yeah, you are I guess."

"Also sorry for stealing your man at the club, Enola, I know you liked Eyeless Jack."

"I…actually don't…"

"Oh come on, I know you like him."

"No…I don't. I'm actually asexual, Perfecta."

"How is that even possible desu?! ALL THE CREEPYPASTAS CHARACTERS LOVE EACH OTHER, DID YOU KNOW THAT?! EVERYONE HAS TO BE SHIPPED IN THIS FANDOM! ALL OC CHARACTERS HAVE TO BE SHIPPED WITH CANON CHARACTERS TO BE OFFICAL POPULAR CHARACTER! Are you like even a creepypasta?!"

"It happens…" She sighed again. "Not my fault I'm not attentive to anyone. I was born this way."

"Well Enola, if you want to be official popular OC character, you have be shipped with canon character or else you will never be creepypasta character!"

"I know, I know.' She sighed once again.

"TO THE FORBIDDEN MOUNTAIN GUYS!"

 **…**

Everyone was walking down to the forbidden mountain, Enola printed a map to it for all of guys (just in case we get lost) and we were getting really tired because it was a bit sunny. It's been a while since I killed my sensei, my two enemies, and my parents. I actually kind of miss my old life.

Kind of.

I mean while I was kind of perfect, my surroundings felt super real but now…it kind of doesn't. MAYBE IT JUST TOO GREAT THAT IT DOESN'T FEEL REAL! It's all that stupid voice's fault anyways, but I should be thanking that voice. She made my life better. I was being bullied on because ebveryone was so jelaous of em. My adopted parents secretly hated me for no reason. I MEAN…what did I DO WROGN?! I Did nothing wrkng and everyone just hated me! And now I am happy! I with Jeffy-chan-senpai and my friends (except Jane and Enola (although Enola doesn't know it yet)), I am really happy! This is happyness! L:D

We stopped walking and lay down for a little bit, decided to make this our camping place. Man, this is super fun!

"Hey Perfecta!" I turned around and looked Ben-kun, "Do you have powers?"

"Um…let me see!" I closed my eyes, trying to do something. I opened my eyes and realized I was floating in midair! And my arms were on fire, but it was burning me, giving me pain (like last time). And I looked like neko! Man, I am so kawaii desu right now!

"Whoa!" Ticci Toby comment, "Awesome powers, dude!"

"Thank u, Toby-kun!"

I realize I have powers! MY gosh! What else could I do? I heard thoughts of everyone's head, commenting about my skills. I also have telekinesis, high strength power, go invisible, teleportation, shape shifter, and immortality! I am super powerful!

I float down to the ground and looked at everyone. The only person's thought I couldn't hear was Enola's for some reason. Maybe, she was just so speechless and she was super amazed! YEAH TOTALLY THAT'S IT!

"Great job, Perfecta." Eyeless Jack commented.

"Thank you, guys, thank you!" I smiled brightly at the comments. I am so glad people really lov e me for me! YAY!

"That will surely kill the voice girl!" Masky smiled at me.

"I know, she has no idea what is coming for her! She is totally going to die today!"

 **…** **\**

In the background, we were listening Last Night, Good Night by Akaito and Mikuo my OTP! My second ship was Hoodie and Masky and it's coming true! I saw Hoodie and Masky making out and everything. Gosh I love yaoi, that's why I support LTBG1! I giggled and took pictures of Hoodie and Masky doing it to each other. This is such a beuaitful moment! My faovortie ship is singing my favorite song ad Masky and Hoodie is doing it to the story. JUST PERFEACT!

After the song ended, another song called Meltdown called Rin Kagamine came out. Oh my gosh, I _love_ this song!

 _"_ _I'm not going to lie, this song is pretty good. Perfecta jumped up and down, trying to dance to the song, but look like a mass weeaboo."_

"I'M NOT A WEEABOO YOU FREAKING BAKA! I HATE U!" I continued dancing to the song and Jeffy-chan started dancing to it with me! Oh jeff-chan, you so funny!

 _"_ _I don't get money for this. Jeffery Woods, the supposed serial killer, was weirdly dancing with the weeaboo future fiancée. Good luck for them, I guess…"_

We continued dancing to the song until it ends and soon realize something.

"Jeffy-chan…" The song called I Like You, I Love You sung by Rin again played in the background.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I think I'm…I haven't had my period for a long time… I think I'm pregnant…"

"Perfecta…" He paused and then spoke again, "This is…wonderful news!"

"Really, Jeffy-chan?! I'm glad that we're having a kid soon! Love you, Jeffy-chan-senpai!"

"I love you too, Perfecta! I can't wait to see our kid!"

"Me ttoo, maybe it will be twins too!" I giggled. I was excited about having a kid for Jeffy-chan!

 _"_ _Even though they both met each other for one day, they were going to get marry and they were having a kid. Reminder: Perfecta is sixteen and Jeff is thirteen. They couldn't wait to be one "happy" family, although at the end it will not go that way."_

Shut up.

 _"_ _She truly believed this. She believed this place. She believed everything is happening, but she doesn't know what's up. She doesn't know what's going on. Why she couldn't hear Enola's thought or anything. She doesn't know anything. She thinks she knows more than I, god of her world. The god of her and Enola. She thinks she's in control. But she have another thing coming for her. In one minute."_

NOTHING IS GOING HAPPEN, YOU–!

A tree fell down close to us, almost killing us. She…she tried to kill us. She really tried to kill us…

"YOU FREAKING BAKA! LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP TRYING TO KILL ME! LET ME LIVE MY LIFE FOR FUCK'S SAKE! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME?!"

 _"_ _WAKE THE FUCK UP! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING, YOU DON'T!"_

"LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT TO LIVE WITH MY JEFFY-CHAN FOREVER WITHOUT YOU TRYING TO KILL US! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE I'M DEEPLY IN LOVE WITH JEFF AND JEFF LOVES ME TOO! I BET YOU LOVE HIM TOO, HUH?!"

 _"_ _I do…like Jeff; however I rather have L than Jeff anyways. By the way, it isn't because of that. I'm not jealous of you. I'm not mad that you get to date Jeff in this "universe". It's a warning. Take it. Do yourself a favor. I'm kind of helping you and I don't need to. I cannot be direct to you on the situation, Perfecta. Just…this is your final warning. If you still trying to get me, then go to forbidden mountain, if you want to listen to me then hit your head with something! Or…just wake up! I'll leave you alone until later on."_

"I-is she gone?" Jeff asked frighteningly.

"Um…yes….yes she is gone thankfully. I have to go to forbidden mountain, Jeffy-chan."

"Ok, let's go to–."

"No Jeff, I have to do this on my own. I am powerful enough to kill this bitch, trust me. She sounds like a regular human being after all. It should take me one minute to kill her anyways, I see you later Jeffy-chan. I love you." I walked out to the forest, walking away from the camp where everyone else. I shall fight her. I need to destroy her and have my true happiness forever with my creepypasta friends, Jeffy-chan and my beloved soon baby.

I continue walking in the cold forest, looking for this forbidden mountain.

I heard an interesting song from Vocaloid in my head, possibly coming from that girl, I never actually heard of this song before. It was sung by Luka Megurine.

 _"_ _It's called Secret, another song I liked. I actually listened this in seventh grade when I was little depressed. It cheered me up."_

I no longer heard a echo in my head and her voice became more clear. I collapsed on the ground, trying to move.

 _"_ _Perfecta…this is the only way to meet me. I see you later."_

* * *

 **A/N: Perfecta is about to come in any second guys! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! This is more a little serious chapter, I was focus on the story so not really a lot typos unfortunately. Anyways see ya!**

* * *

 **Ending Song: Alice of Human Sacrifice (because, why the fuck not? She is a weeaboo creepypasta so it's fitting)**


End file.
